To Love Somebody
by miss-fabray
Summary: Quinn is back on her feet after a stressful year, but she can't help to notice that Rachel Berry is anything but happy. She wants to help her so badly, but she has no idea where that will take her.. Coming to terms with who she really is. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow Glee lovers. I am absolutely loving writing this fanfic, and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love coming up with it. Faberry _will _be endgame, and that is final. You will not see Quinn with anyone other than Rachel. And the same with Rachel. But that does not mean that they will get together instantly. This story is mostly Quinn's – as for now it is, atleast. I'm trying to do this as realistically I can, so please do not be impatient for the lovely Faberry – I promise you will get what you are craving... Just not so soon! Anyways. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: No, I do not Glee. I also do not own the song "White Houses" sung by Vanessa Carlton, that is used in this chapter. If I owned either of these things, I would be rich and not writing fanfiction.. I would be cuddling with Dianna Agron. Yes, laugh at my dreams. But that's what I'd be doing! ;)

Warnings: Self-harm, sickness, dealing with an eating disorder, explicit sex (in later chapters, don't get too excited!)

**Chapter One**

Quinn quietly walked into the choir room realizing that she was a minute late to the Glee meeting. No one made notice of her slithering into a seat next to Puck. She decided to not look his way, because she knew that would result in a conversation. And she _really _did not need that now. Or ever. Mr. Schue was standing in the front of the room, like always. The words "be yourself" underlined on the white board were fading.

"I hope you guys have been searching or have found your song for this weeks assignment." Mr. Schue spoke up finally, taking everyones attention away from what they were doing. No one said anything. **No one**. Not even Rachel Berry. Eyes were darting around the room. On a usual day, Rachel would already be belting out a show tune. Probably from Wicked. "Uhm, Rachel. Would you like to start us off?"

Rachel's eyes seemed to be full of no emotion. It's almost like her whole face was blank. "How can I find a song about myself, when I don't even feel like myself?" She mumbled while she kept her eyes fixated on the ground.

Quinn spoke up. "Disregarding that," she shifted awkwardly in her chair, looking over towards Rachel. "I have a song, Mr. Schue. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to sing it right now." He nodded, and sat with the students as Quinn made her way up towards the front of the room. She turned towards the band, "Just as we rehearsed, okay?"

"Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end

Now we're spinning empty bottles, it's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day

No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt

I sneak into his cars cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright and I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been

So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us in white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep in white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses."

All of the Glee club was clapping and smiling. Mr. Schue walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now that is perfect! That explains you beautifully. Well done, Quinn."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Quinn said politely and smiled at her friends and then went back to sit down. Throughout the whole meeting, Quinn was in her own head. She was thinking of new routines for the Cheerios, and the paper she had to write when she got home from school. She wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room.

"So, I'm your first mistake." Puck said, making Quinn drift out of her head. Quinn looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Your song." Puck pointed out, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I was your first, right? So. You're saying Beth is a mistake."

"You're taking it very literally, Puck." Quinn observed while Puck just rolled his eyes. "Yes, Puck. _You _were a mistake. I would never say that Beth was a mistake. I don't need you in my life. If _you_ didn't get me drunk off of wine coolers, I wouldn't have made the mistake of screwing up my whole life. Oh yeah, thanks for that."

"It takes two to tango, babe." Puck winked, and put his arm around her. "You could've said no. But you know, since I'm such a stud and all, you had to have some of the Puckmeister."

"Seriously?" Quinn's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She quickly threw his arm off of her. "Don't call me babe. Ever again."

The Glee meeting was dismissed by Mr. Schue. Quinn was more than excited to get away from Puck. She was walking briskly out of the room, needing to get to her car as fast as possible. She was desperate to finish her Psychology paper as soon as she could. She accidentally bumped into Rachel, and she immediately stopped in her tracks. Quinn expected a lecture from Rachel about how she needed to pay attention more often. But nothing came out of Rachel's mouth. She didn't even lookat Quinn. Quinn was interested even more than she was before. It's not like Rachel was her favorite person in the world. But she did like her, and she didn't want her this upset. As Quinn was getting her books for her homework, she saw Finn walk past her.

"Hey, Finn." Quinn called out, still piling things from her locker into her bag. "Can we talk for a second?" She heard him stop walking and felt his presence next to her. "It's not like you're in trouble, so you can stop being so tense." Her eyes were still searching her locker.

"Uh, wow. You got a lot of homework." Finn observed, senselessly. "But I really can't talk right now, Quinn. I have to get home. I'm kind of grounded." He stuttered the words. Finn was obviously embarrassed. Quinn rolled her eyes and choked back laughter. "And I have to walk and it takes me a while and I have to be there by five-thirty, and it's 4:45 now.. So. Rain check?"

Quinn slammed her locker shut and turned towards him. "I'm thinking no on the rain check. I'll drive you home, okay? I really need to ask you a couple of things. Don't get your panties in a twist, Finn. It's nothing about you. Or at least I don't think it is.."

Finn smiled. "You'd actually drive me home?" Quinn dismissed his smile and nodded. "Awesome. Thanks." He followed her down the hallway while secretly checking her out. As they made their way out of the school, Finn finally decided to ask what was up with the interrogation. "So, what do you want to ask me?" He was particularly hoping that maybe she was still into him. He could probably go for that... Maybe. He would totally dump Santana for her. He knew that, for sure.

"What the hell is wrong with Rachel?" Quinn asked, genuinely worried. She unlocked her car and got in the front seat and threw her bag in the backseat. "I mean, seriously. Poor girl doesn't even have any emotion in her eyes. She didn't even speak up in Glee club today. Now _that_ is weird."

"Oh." Finn said, disappointed and confused. As Quinn was driving out of the school parking lot, she quickly glanced at him.

"What do you mean? Okay! I get it. It's weird for me to go out of my way to see what's wrong with her. But she's so nice to me. Maybe I should return the favor." Quinn explained, hoping Finn would understand and not think that she was crazy.

"Yeah. Well. I kind of broke up with Rachel." Finn said, a little too quickly.

"What?" Quinn screeched, almost stopping the car. Finn looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay, yeah. Now that's different. I thought you two would get married with bunches of cats and stuff. So how did you break her heart? Because I know she would never break up with you."

"I lied to her about sleeping with Santana and being a virgin. She got mad and kissed Puck. I got angry and broke up with her. Now I'm dating Santana, too."

"...really, Finn? Okay. That could make any girl depressed, so I'm getting the glum mood. But there's something else, isn't there? I mean.. Look at her. There has to be something else."

"Why do you care so much?" Finn asked, wanting to know why Quinn was talking as if her and Rachel were best friends. To be honest it kind of annoyed him and he thought that Quinn would be someone who would back him up, and not Rachel.

"I already told you. Now tell me if there's something else."

"Yeah." He sighed. "There is."

"Well, you idiot. Tell me what it is!" Quinn was getting tired of Finn already. What a surprise.

"One of her dad's might have brain cancer. I dumped her the day after she found out," Finn explained.

Silence filled the car. Quinn had no idea what to say. She wanted to hit Finn uncontrollably. Even if she absolutely hated a girl, or anyone for that matter – she would still be there for them if she knew one of their parents might have brain cancer. Quinn wanted to cry.

"Uhh.." Finn blurted, not knowing what to say or how to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Shut up, Finn." Quinn said through clenched teeth, making the turn into his neighborhood. She pulled over into his driveway once she saw his house. She put the car in park and just stared at him. "How could you?" She whispered.

"What?" Finn was in complete shock. Out of all things, he wasn't expecting her to say this. Maybe he was expecting her to feel bad for Rachel. But, no. He didn't expect this.

"I said, you asshole. How could you? She needed you. So badly. She kissed Puck. I had sex with him and you still took me back. I had sex with him and was carrying his baby! She's in pain. She's in love with you. She needed you. You know she has no one. She has to deal with all of this on her own now. You could've at least be a friend. But got with Santana. She needed you, Finn. And all you did was hurt her. So. How. Could. You? I can't believe how angry I am with you. Just get out of my car." Quinn was screaming. She wouldn't let that behavior fly with anyone she knew. Especially when that person was Finn Hudson treating Rachel Berry that way. True, she and Rachel weren't friends. But Rachel was alone. And Quinn knew how it felt to have everything fall apart and to have no one be there for you. And when that happened to Quinn, Rachel was there for her. So it was Quinn's turn.

"Quinn, I really think you're being ridiculous." Finn was flustered.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. CAR." Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs, completely done with Finn's bullshit. She took a small breath and looked at Finn, who was obviously frightened by her outburst. "Just get out please, before I hit you or something." Finn quickly got out of her car and walked into his house. She pulled out of his driveway and made her way home quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So so so sorry it took so long! Thank you for all your lovely reviews & comments

**Chapter Two**

Quinn sat at her desk with her homework thrown around. She took another sip from her peppermint tea, and her brows furrowed. She just wrote the last sentence of her Psychology paper and she was looking over it. She smiled. Quinn knew that her homework could always get her mind off of things. And a nice cup of tea, of course. She purposely signed up for all the hard classes. She wanted to get into a good college, and that was her goal: Get a scholarship from Cheerios. Get into a great college because of her good grades. Quinn knew she could make it happen. Just as she was finishing her tea, her mother tapped on the already open door.

"Hey, mom." Quinn said with tired eyes. "I just finished my paper. I would really appreciate it if you looked it over, and maybe corrected it?"

"Of course." Her mother said sweetly, and took the paper out of her daughters hands. "I know it will be great. You're doing so swell this year. I'm glad you're focusing on yourself."

"Me, too." Quinn sighed happily. She had noticed she had taken a liking to her life once she stopped waiting on others hand and foot. She might seem a little selfish, but it was well-deserved. No one could disagree with her. "Hey, mom. Do you know Rachel Berry's parents at all?" Quinn questioned. She knew her mother wasn't comfortable with the fact that they were both gay, but she knew her mom accepted them anyway.

"Yes. What about them, Quinn?" Her mother seemed interested.

"I was wondering if you could keep the Berry family in your prayers tonight. Daddy, too. One of her fathers might have brain cancer. I'm really worried about her. She's not herself anymore. I think I may bring her over tomorrow.. If that's okay. I think she needs a friend." Quinn was surprised at herself for asking her mother to pray for Rachel Berry. But she wanted to do anything to make Rachel's life easier. So she asked.

"Oh no! That's horrible. Of course I will pray for the Berry family. I know your father will too. I look forward to seeing her tomorrow afternoon." Her mom kissed her on the forehead and exited her room. Quinn sat at her desk for a moment while smiling to herself. She was back in her own house and her parents had forgiven her. Of course, Quinn had to go to a church camp over the summer and wear hardly anything revealing – but it was worth earning their trust back. Her life was so great. And now she just needed to make Rachel's just as great again. Quinn lay in her bed that night, thinking of the things she was going to say to Rachel to make things better. She had no idea what she was going to do. Before Quinn could think of anything, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Quinn was awoken not by her alarm, but by her ringtone, "The Dog Days Are Over." She grunted as tossed and turned in bed. She looked at the time. It was five in the morning. She only had thirty more minutes to sleep and those minutes were precious to her. She picked up her iPhone, only to be greeted by a picture of Puck – notifying that he was the one calling her. She groaned outwardly and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Is there a reason why you're calling me?" Quinn asked, her voice cracking every other word. She was exhausted and normally wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning, sunshine." Puck laughed on the other line, sounding tired as well. "I usually don't get up this early, but I awoke and realized and I needed a ride to school. I'm cool with going early because of your Cheerios practice and all-"

"You're such an asshole." Quinn laughed, cutting Puck off entirely. "You're not even going to ask me."

"Will you please take me to school, Quinny?" Puck questioned while mimicking a three year old in the process. Quinn even knew he was pouting and using the puppy dog eyes. She could hear it in his voice.

"Stop calling me that. I've told you a million times." Quinn sighed. She knew she couldn't say no to Puck. As much as she hated him, she loved him just as much. "I will. But you already knew that."

"You can never say no to me, baby." Puck chuckled on the other end and Quinn was ready to drive other there just punch him in the face. "All right. When will you be picking me up?"

"Honestly, I was thinking of skipping Cheerios practice. I'm so exhausted and I haven't missed one practice yet. Do you maybe want to catch some breakfast in like, say... forty minutes?" She made up the decision as soon as she said it. Even if she wasn't taking him to school, she would've skipped and got some breakfast by herself.

"I'm down. See you then." His voice was happy. There was a subtle click on the other line, letting Quinn know that he had hung up the phone. She sighed and lay back in her bed. Quinn knew she shouldn't stay there long or she'd probably end up sleeping through the whole day. She remembered it being almost one in the morning when she fell asleep last night.

After finishing her make-up, Quinn grabbed her keys and her bag and made her way out the door. Trying to make as little noise as she could, she gently closed the door. She got in her car and made her way to Puck's house, which was only two streets down. Puck was standing outside of his house, smoking a cigarette. Quinn had to laugh. She was waiting for his mother to run outside and scream Hebrew obscenities at him. He saw her car and flicked his cigarette to the side and walked to the passenger door and let himself in.

"Hey." Puck smiled a genuine smile, looking straight at Quinn. "Well, you're looking beautiful this morning. But that's every morning."

Quinn gave him a warning look. She knew he loved her, but she also knew he was an asshole. She also knew even though how hard she tried, she couldn't love him as he loved her. Something was missing. "And you're smelling especially covered with tobacco this morning! Lovely to see you as well, Puck." Puck brushed it off as she sprayed strawberry perfume around her car before taking off.

They ended up in a small coffee shop. Sitting outside, they both were sipping on coffee and eating a bagel. They were having a genuine conversation. Puck wasn't being too much of an asshole, and Quinn was tolerating him. As she always did.

"You scared Finn yesterday." Puck brought up casually. A little to casual for Quinn's liking.

She took a deep breath in. "Good."

"I agree with you. You know that right?" Puck took a gulp of his coffee and set it down before speaking again. "I think right now, you and I are the only people who care about her."

Quinn was surprised to hear these words come out of Puck's mouth. But what he said was completely true. The two less likely people to care about Rachel Berry, are the ones who cared the most. "Rachel, you mean."

"Yeah." He breathed out, and watched Quinn in the sunlight. He was admiring her true beauty. The Quinn he knew. The Quinn that had his baby. Quinn, who he was in love with and the one who didn't share the feelings. "So, knowing you. You probably have a plan."

"No." She argued. Quinn simply didn't have a plan. "Not yet. I'm just worried about her. Aren't you?"

"Yeah." Puck agreed. Quinn knew she wasn't going to get much more emotion out of him, but hearing him say that made her feel less crazy. "We should head to school." There was a pause. Silence. Laughter. "I can't believe I just said that. But seriously. You have math."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the fact that he knew of her schedule, but she got into the car without question. Their drive to the school was quiet yet very comfortable. She enjoyed Puck's company at times like this. She smiled. She got out of the car, giving Puck a lame wave as she made her way into the school and her locker. Quinn didn't do anything but walk into the school and people started admiring her. She chuckled. She wasn't even the same person anymore and they still worshipped her. Pathetic, she thought. In the distance, she heard some of the football players laughing hysterically. She fastened her pace and saw them holding an empty slushie cup. She had no time to yell at them or question them, and she turned the corner and saw Rachel walking off with at least three slushies covering her clothes, face, and hair. Quinn watched her as she passed up the bathroom and ran after Rachel.

"Seriously, Rachel!" Quinn sighed, grabbing her arm gingerly. "You need to get cleaned up." Rachel looked up at her with her big eyes and Quinn's heart almost broke. She could see the hurt and agony in her eyes. She walked with Rachel into the bathroom and started cleaning Rachel, no words being said. Quinn grabbed a shirt out of her bag and handed it to Rachel. "Wear this. You can't go on the whole day wearing a shirt soaked in slushie."

Rachel examined it. "No! I can't. I can't. I can't wear that." Rachel seemed to be hyperventilating. "I'm sorry." She breathed slowly.

"Uhm," Quinn was a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know Rachel was helpless enough that she had to dress her. "All right, I'll help you." Quinn's hand were warm against Rachel's skin as she quickly ripped off Rachel's shirt.

Rachel was too occupied in being surprised that Quinn was being so nice to her to notice her shirt was off. She didn't notice Quinn's eyes widen and stare at Rachel's arms. Rachel looked down towards her arms and saw the ragged scars covering her wrists.

"Rachel.." Quinn whispered and grabbed her wrist with care. "Why are you letting someone like Finn make you destroy yourself?" Quinn wanted to cry. She had no idea that it was this bad. She obviously didn't know what she was getting into. But she couldn't back out now. "Why are you hurting yourself?" Without an answer, Rachel began crying into Quinn's shoulder. A couple of girls walked into the bathroom, greeted by the sight of a shirtless Rachel Berry crying onto Quinn Fabray's shoulder. They had wide eyes and choked on their words. "Get out." Quinn demanded, but not too loudly. She held tightly onto Rachel, letting her cry as much as she wanted to.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rachel sniffed. She slowly backed away from Quinn, wiping her eyes. "You don't care about me."

"That's not true." Quinn shut her eyes tightly. She knew Rachel would be curious. But she didn't have an answer. She just cared. "Put on that shirt, Rachel. I have some good make-up that will cover your wrists for now." Rachel nodded while slowly putting on Quinn's shirt. Quinn couldn't help but notice that Rachel had also gotten entirely skinny. She didn't know much, but she knew it was possible that an eating disorder and self-harm could go hand and hand. She thought that Rachel had shared too much for today, and decided not to bring up her questions.

"Okay." Rachel mumbled, watching Quinn with question in her eyes. Quinn held Rachel's wrists and applied the make-up without saying a word. "Thank you, Quinn. It really means a lot to me."

"I know it does. And when you were there for me, it meant a lot to me. I know I do a horrible job of showing it.. But I feel like my apologies won't mean much to you, will they?" She sighed. Quinn never understood why the vile words came out of her mouth when she spoke about Rachel.

"It would mean the world to me..." Rachel admitted, embarrassed. "But you don't have to." She quickly added. Quinn smiled at her while realizing this is the most she heard her speak in the past couple of weeks.

"When I apologize to you, it will be better than just saying 'I'm sorry.' Right now, how about you get to your class?" Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand before leaving the bathroom. She felt weird, and she couldn't handle it anymore. This rush of new feelings of being kind to Rachel was a little too much, and way too fast. She didn't know how feelings of kindness would overwhelm her. But they did.

Quinn had seemed to make it throughout the day without seeing Rachel. She wouldn't admit, even to herself, that it worried her. The last bell of the day sounded and Quinn quickly made her way towards Rachel's locker while waiting there for her. A minute passed by, and there was no Rachel. Five minutes.. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Quinn's heart started beating furiously. She _knew _that Rachel always stopped by her locker. Puck walked by and Quinn remembered that he had Rachel's phone number.

"Puck!" Quinn sighed exasperatedly as she threw her arms in the air. Puck stopped, and raised his eyebrow in question. "Puck. Give me your phone. I don't know where Rachel is." Without question, he placed his phone in Quinn's hand. She quickly found Rachel's number and dialed it. She tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, Rachel answered the phone.

"Noah?" Rachel's voice was weak on the other line. "So lovely for you to be calling.." Her voice was drifting off.

"No, Rachel." Quinn was worried now. Her head was splitting. She didn't understand all of this. "It's Quinn. Where are you?"

"Girl's locker room.. Why do you have Noah's ph-" Rachel was asking, but Quinn hung up the phone quickly. She shoved it back into Puck's hand.

"Something is wrong." Quinn was shaking. She didn't even know why she was shaking. But she knew something bad was happening. "She's in the girls locker room."

Puck seemed just as worried. "I'll come with you." The both of them quickly made their way to the girls locker room. When they entered, they saw no one. "Rachel?" They turned a corner, making their way to the toilets. Both of them noticed a pool of blood on the floor of one of the stalls. "What the _fuck_?" Puck spat out, clearly confused. "Rachel!" He screamed, opening the door as fast as he could.

"Rachel..." Quinn whispered as a silent tear ran down her cheek. "God, Rachel.." She didn't let the tears flow. Rachel looked up at Quinn, eyes lighting up as she saw the both of them. Her eyes slowly started to roll back into her head. "Hey!" Quinn grabbed Rachel in her arms. "You're staying awake." She noticed the putrid smell and saw the throw up in the toilet. She looked up at Puck, shaking even more. "Please flush the toilet and go get the First Aid Kit from Ms. Sylvester. Tell her I asked for them because I fell and scraped my knee while choreographing a routine. Go. Now." Puck made a disgusted face, flushed the toilet, and obeyed.

"You're an angel." Rachel mumbled, smiling up at her face. Quinn gave a small laugh. "You're my angel. You saved me."

"I'm sorry, Rachel.." Quinn choked on tears. She was trying to stay strong for Rachel. She was trying to be strong for Rachel. Everything that used to seem wrong to her seemed to disappear in this moment. "Rachel, I'm going to fix you."

"Quinn.." Rachel's weak voice was trying to protest.

"No, Rachel. I promise you I am going to fix you." Quinn began crying, and gave her a simple kiss on the forehead. "You're my friend. And I will put the pieces back together for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much guys. You rock.

**Chapter Three**

Quinn ended up carrying Rachel up the stairs of her house. Puck was following closely behind just in case anything happened. She turned to Puck once they made it up the stairs. "You can leave now." She didn't even wait to hear his protests. She carried Rachel into her bathroom and gently sat her on the floor. Quinn locked the bathroom door, and then sat next to the bleeding, shaking girl. "Rachel."

Rachel's eyes fluttered open. "Quinn..?" She squeaked. "Where am I?"

"My house." Quinn responded quietly. "I'm going to give you a shower. Is that all right?"

"I can wash myself." Rachel said, her eyes slowly closing. "But if you may.." Quinn had to chuckle a little bit at Rachel's need to always be in charge, even at a weak moment like this. It gave her hope that the Rachel Berry she knew was there somewhere. She was just hiding.

"Okay. I'm going to take your clothes off now." Quinn let Rachel know as she peeled off her bloody t-shirt. Her hands shook as she reached around her chest and unhooked her bra. Quinn instantly felt nervous. She couldn't even let herself look at Rachel's top half. She took off Rachel's shoes, skirt, and underwear. Rachel Berry was now sitting on Quinn's floor, completely naked. Quinn sighed as she helped Rachel get up, and helped her sit in the shower. Quinn quickly took off her Cheerio outfit, hoping Rachel wouldn't mind. She needed to be in there with her to wash her and she could notget her uniform wet. Quinn turned on the shower to warm water, and stepped in with Rachel. This time she had to look at her. She looked down at the skeleton of a body that had cuts covering both of her arms. Even as broken as she was, Quinn still thought she was beautiful. Quinn stood there, motionless. She never thought another girl was _beautiful_. Especially not one that was naked with her in a shower. Especially not Rachel Berry. She let the thought slide as it had been a long day.

"Mmm, warm." Rachel mumbled, moving closer to the water. "Feels good." Quinn snapped out of her thoughts, and grabbed her lemon body wash. She smiled at Rachel as she began washing her arms gently with a wash cloth.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Quinn whispered, examining how deep the cuts were. "Rachel.." She sighed, and her heart broke some more. A week ago if you told her she'd care this much about how Rachel was feeling, she'd get one of the Cheerios to throw a slushie in your face. But things happen. And the tables have definitely turned. Quinn washed off all the dried blood and began washing Rachel's hair.

"All of your stuff smells so good, Quinn." Rachel commented, receiving a laugh from Quinn. "That's why you always smell delicious."

Quinn didn't know why she was so flattered that Rachel had thought that she smelled good. _Who cares? _But Quinn did. Her stomach did a flip. She ignored the feelings she was having, and conditioned Rachel's hair. She was finally finished with the shower.

"Okay, Rachel. We're done." She picked up a wet Rachel, hoping that she wouldn't be too slippery. She walked her out of the shower and wrapped Rachel in a purple towel. "Rachel, where's your phone? You're staying the night tonight. It's Friday. I'll tell your dad, okay?"

Rachel nodded and pointed towards her book bag. Quinn made her way over and saw Rachel's phone sticking out of the side pocket. She grabbed it and chose to call the number labeled "Daddy."

"Rachel?" She heard a man on the other line. "Are you at home?"

"Sorry, Mr. Berry. This is Quinn Fabray." Quinn spoke formally, as she wrapped a towel around herself. She looked towards Rachel who was sitting on the floor, probably falling asleep. "Rachel got the stomach flu and I took her over to my house and got her washed up. Is it okay if she stays the night? I think it's better since she's basically falling asleep right now. I hope that's okay, sir."

"Oh, Quinn _Fabray_. Yes, I've heard of you." Her father said, in a tone Quinn couldn't quite put a finger on. She hoped it wasn't bad. She hoped Rachel hadn't told her dads anything of what Quinn had done to her. Immediately, Quinn wanted to hang up the phone. She was embarrassed and feeling more guilty than ever. "I'm glad you're such a great friend. That is absolutely fine."

Quinn sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir. I will take care of her."

"That's great to know, Quinn."

"Oh, and Mr. Berry?"

"Yes?"

"I want to let you know that my family is praying for your husband. I asked them to. I'm so sorry for everything. But I hope everything turns out fine. I'm sending all the love and good feelings I can your way, Mr. Berry."

"Quinn, that is so kind of you. Thank you so much. My husband will appreciate it. As do I. Thank you."

"No problem."

_Click_. And the phone line went dead. She was happy that Rachel hadn't told her parents about the vile things she did. She wished that there wasn't anything even that Rachel had to tell her parents about. But she was aware of what she did.

"Quinn." Rachel called out, and Quinn snapped her head towards the girl on her bathroom floor. Rachel was smiling. "You are so sweet.. Did Finn tell you about my dad?"

"I'm afraid so." Quinn sighed, making her way over to Rachel. "I think you need to sleep now. I know it's early in the day, but I think it's better if you slept right now." Quinn helped Rachel get up, and walked into her room. Puck was sitting on her bed. Quinn let out a squeal.

"So you gave her a shower?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew well enough that now was the time not to make sexual jokes. He understood the seriousness of all this. "Good for you, Q. I'll get out of your way so you can dress her. I'll be waiting downstairs, okay? Your parents aren't home, by the way."

Quinn couldn't even be angry at him. He was worried about Rachel. As was she. She nodded, and watched him close the door. Quinn dressed Rachel in some of her most comfy pajamas. Rachel laid on Quinn's bed, already falling asleep. "Feel better, Rachel." She didn't know why, but she placed a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek. She didn't question herself. It just felt right.

When she finally got dressed and made her way downstairs, Puck was sitting on her couch waiting for her. "How is she feeling?"

Quinn sat down next to him, exhausted. "She's sleeping. Thankfully."

"I had no idea it was this bad, Quinn." Puck whispered, and he seemed genuinely scared for Rachel. Quinn had never seen Puck like this before other than when she gave birth to Beth. "I seriously want to go punch Finn in the face."

"You know it's more than just Finn, right?" Quinn asked, looking into Puck's scared eyes.

"Her family, too. I know." Puck nodded, looking down. If he was going to show his emotions to anyone, it would be Quinn. "But it's more than that, too. She hates herself. For everything _we've _done to her, Quinn."

"Please don't remind me." Quinn choked on her tears. "I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I said those things. I don't know why I wanted to hurt her so badly when now all I want to do is fix her..." Quinn was getting dizzy from all the feeling she felt towards Rachel Berry. She'd had friends before, obviously. She was Quinn fucking Fabray! Why was she feeling such strong feelings of friendship like she never had before? It just didn't make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry this took me a while to get up! Thank you _so _much for all of y'all reviews. I'm also sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but it's a fluffy filler, so maybe you'll like it? Anyway- enjoy! Thanks again guys!

**Chapter Four**

Quinn laid on her couch in the living room of her house. Her parents had come home from a dinner and went to sleep just about an hour ago. It was now midnight and she couldn't bring herself to get in bed with Rachel. She felt like that would be inappropriate and she had no clue why she felt that way. It was normal to sleep in bed with another girl. But this was Rachel Berry. Quinn wasn't quite sure what made Rachel so different from other girls, but she felt different... _Much_ different.

"Hello?" Rachel called out, obviously unsure of where the blond girl was. Quinn sat up quickly, and turned around. Rachel was standing there, clueless. "Quinn," Rachel breathed, making her way over to the other girl. "Oh my god, Quinn." Rachel choked out, tears threatening to fall. Without a word, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and let her cry into her shoulder for the second time in twenty four hours. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, a wave of guilt crashing over her as the brunette's tears spilled on her oversized t-shirt. She held Rachel in her arms even after the tears had stopped, rubbing small circles with her hands on her back. "I'm so embarrassed." Rachel admitted, pulling away as she furiously wiped tears from her eyes. "You shouldn't have to see me like this, Quinn."

"Rachel," Quinn sighed, her hands massaging Rachel's hair through her fingers. Comforting Rachel came in an instance, like she had done it millions of times before. "I'm here for you." She said, nodding at the clothes that she gave her as if to prove that meant that she was _really _there for her. "Everyone in Glee club knows that something is going on. You don't even take solos anymore." She explained, her fingers getting tangled in the long luscious locks of brown. Smoothing out her hair softly, Quinn looked up through her lashes and gave a small smile. "I have an idea, Rachel. You need to sing a song in Glee club. That will make you feel a little better. Or how about watching Funny Girl?" Quinn suggested, hoping anything would get her mind off of Finn and her family.

Never in her life would Quinn be watching Funny Girl. Only if it was with Rachel Berry, she decided. And here she was, her Wii controller in her hand as she clicked "play" and looked down at Rachel, who's head was rested in her lap. "Mind if I play with your hair?" Quinn found herself whispering, just wanting to feel her soft hair in her fingers.

"I love when people play with my hair." Rachel smiled up at Quinn, making the blonde smile just as genuinely back. "Plus, it's you. So it's even better." Rachel whispered, before looking back at the screen. Quinn's stomach went in a knot. What did Rachel mean that it was _Quinn_? What made her so different? She couldn't even deny that she felt the same way- whatever Rachel had meant, Quinn knew that she felt it too. Her fingers massaged Rachel's scalp, her silk hair falling in between her hands as she laughed as Rachel quoted almost every line from Funny Girl. When the first song had started, she wasn't expecting her to sing along. Quinn hadn't heard her beautiful voice in at least two weeks. But when Rachel lifted her head slightly, and began singing along, Quinn's heart fluttered. Maybe she could bring Rachel Berry back herself.

Once the film was over, the two girls stayed in the position for about ten minutes before Rachel sat up on the couch. Quinn's eyes were fixated on the ground, not wanting to look at her fingers that were now intwined. Why was she holding Rachel's hand? As the movie reached to and end Quinn's hand made her way down Rachel's body, just hovering over her skin just slightly as she slipped her hand into the other girls. It fight just right, Quinn noted, but instantly shaking the thought out of her mind. She knew to feel this way for girls was _wrong_. She had no problem with other people feeling something for the same sex, but she was Quinn Fabray. In no way would she be able to live in her house after everything she's done if she ended up liking another girl.

"Your hand is soft." Rachel commented, and Quinn's eyes grew wide as the girl tightened her grip on Quinn. She kept her eyes on the ground, as Rachel moved closer to her. "It fits pretty great with mine, I must say." She whispered, letting her head fall on Quinn's shoulder as her side pressed against her own. Quinn's heart began beating fast, as she turned her head and pressed a small kiss on the top of Rachel's head. She had convinced herself that she was allowed to feel like this and act this way with a friend. Brittany and Santana did it often, walking in the hallways with linked pinkies. She pushed the thought that she knew that the both of them had a physical relationship, and that Brittany was probably in love with Santana, and Santana felt the same way. It didn't matter now. What mattered was that Quinn made Rachel feel better, and that's all she was going to concentrate on.

Quinn stirred, feeling another body on top of her. She smiled as she opened her eyes and realized Rachel's arms were around her waist. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that if her parents came downstairs and saw the both of them, Rachel would be kicked out along with Quinn. She sat up quickly, her eyes darting around the room for a clock. She sighed when she realized it was only seven in the morning. She laid back down next to Rachel, nuzzling her head in her shoulder. It felt nice, and more importantly it felt right. Rachel stirred against her making noises, and Quinn let out a small laugh. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." She whispered into Rachel's ear, smiling.

Rachel turned her body around so that they were facing each other. "Good morning." She mumbled sleepily, eyes still halfway closed as she planted a small kiss on Quinn's cheek. Quinn giggled, and brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank you for everything last night, Quinn. Does this mean we're friends now?" She asked, looking at her straight in the eyes.

Quinn had to smile as butterflies fled her stomach. Something about the way she asked was so innocent. "Of course it does, Rachel. This is just the beginning of me saying sorry to you." Just as quickly as she spoke the words, she heard her parents bedroom door being opening and closed. _Shit_. Quinn sat up quickly, fixing her hair and looked at Rachel worriedly. Rachel was confused, but sat up as well and smiled politely when Judy and Russel entered the room. "Hey mommy, hey daddy." Quinn said happily, acting as if she had been awake for quite some time now.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray. Mr. Fabray. A very good morning to you." Rachel spoke, a smile slapped on her face. Quinn looked back at Rachel, and couldn't help but think if she didn't look so damn skinny, she would look like the Rachel she and everyone else knew.

"We're heading out for work." Quinn's mom said, placing a kiss on her cheek before the both of them headed out. Quinn's smile quickly fell from her face once they left. She didn't even think what her and Rachel were doing was anything but innocent, but her father might have other words to explain two girls laying so close to each other.

"I'm making you breakfast." Quinn announced, getting up and walking over towards the kitchen. Knowing Rachel was following close behind, she kept on talking. "Vegan, don't worry. And it's going to be a big meal." She said, turning around and narrowing her eyes at Rachel. "You're eating it all and keeping it in that wonderful tummy of yours." Quinn didn't have to say much before Rachel knew that she was talking about her eating disorder. "I used to have an eating disorder, you know. When I got pregnant. I didn't know that I was pregnant yet, of course. It's hard, Rachel, but I'll help you get through it."


End file.
